


Ashes to Ashes

by The_Blind_Umbreon



Series: Good men don't need rules [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blind_Umbreon/pseuds/The_Blind_Umbreon
Summary: “The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don’t always soften the bad things, but vice versa, the bad things don’t always spoil the good things and make them unimportant.”― Doctor Who. ( This is not a Doctor Who Work, I just like the Quote.)





	1. New journey: again

* * *

**This is part two of a series. There are things that happen before this that are  very important.**

* * *

 

 **P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

**I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

**As of now, I have started focusing on more of my personal life (mostly to get my shit together and be a responsible member of society). That means the update schedule will be more inconsistent than usual.  
Sorry for the long wait and any long waits in the future!**

* * *

"Craaaane... wake your lazy ass up." Someone stated, pulling me out of my slumber. I slowly wrenched open my eyes to see a black and red fox with a large tuft of fur on top of its head.

"Why are you waking me up?" I demanded, sighing.

"Cause you said we would leave today, so I want to leave now." The Zorua babbled, skipping around the room, knocking multiple things over... We had planned to leave two weeks ago, but due to an injury that I  _might_  have caused, we had to stay longer than I thought.

"Mike... please leave my room. We can leave today, but I want to wake up first." I stated. Mike nodded quickly and bolted out of the room.

I sighed and looked around my room, my room was simple and only housed a bed and a desk with a mirror on it. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my reflection, it was the same as it's been for the past two and a half weeks. Orange with black stripes and a tuft of white hair on my chest and head. After about a week and a half, I actually consider this "Normal", I can't decide if that's a bad or good thing.

I sighed and exited my room and walking into a hallway. I walked down to the hallway, passing multiple rooms. After the short walk down the hallway, I reached the main living room where everyone was waiting. Nicolai was tending to a small fire in the corner of the room, Amber was sprawled out upside-down in the middle of the room with a bored expression on her face.

Crystal was sitting at the entrance of the hallway, waiting for me. Mike, on the other hand, was acting like a child and running around the room knocking things down.

"Your friend is completely unbearable." Crystal hissed as I walked out from the hallway.

"You've said that thousands of times already," I stated.

"And not once was I wrong." Crystal stated, staring at Mike who continued to run around.

She wasn't necessarily wrong, Mike is... different. He actually was an introvert that hung at the back of the squad, but whenever he is excited, he turns into an unbearable idiot. Even though he can be idiotic at times, he is an amazing medic. We actually would have been delayed for two more weeks if Mike hadn't of been here to help Nicolai. Turns out, not being able to use my hands hindered my ability to precisely incapacitate someone via sharp rock.

"Finally!" Amber yelled, jumping to her feet after seeing me. Ambers yelling snapped me out of my thoughts and back to what was going on in front of me.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Nicolai spoke, turning to me.

"Woo! Let's fuckin go!" Mike yelled excitedly.

"Yes, Yes. All of you are giddy to leave, Just give me a moment. I want to make sure everyone knows what the plan is." I insisted, walking over to Amber.

"We all know the plan, let's go. I still can't believe you're letting Nick go with us though." Mike said hopping up in front of me.

"Yea, I know, but I am the leader of the group and I said he is coming with," I grinned.

"So what is the chain of command?" Mike asked.

"What? Oh, the chain of command... haven't thought about that." I mumbled, frowning.

"Yea, I've been wondering about that too," Amber stated.

"Okay... Since you guys made me the Alpha for some reason, I will make decisions, manage the group, and be the first lookout when we sleep... I will assign navigator and second lookout when we sleep to Nicolai. Amber, you can be the third lookout... Mike you are obviously going to be the medic and last lookout," I stated, everyone, nodded then went about what they were doing, except Amber who just sat beside me.

"They... actually listened to you without arguing," Amber mused, amazed.

"I guess so, but they probably aren't arguing because it would take longer to leave if they did." I reasoned.

"No... I think that you made the right calls when choosing our jobs. You are just getting better at leading, " Amber stated happily.

"Yea right. I still don't think I should be Alpha." I said, sighing.

"Come on, you have us to help you!" Amber replied, trying to reassure me.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked.

"A little bit of both," Amber claimed.

"Do we have everything ready Nick?" I asked.

"Yup," Nicolai answered.

"Okay. Then let us get on our way," I announced.

"How about we say goodbye to Crystal first?" Nicolai asserted.

"Yes I think you should say goodbye, I gave you a place to live after all." Crystal stated.

"Sorry Crystal... Thank you for letting us stay in the cave while Nick recovered. And now that he has recovered, we must go, I thank you again for letting us stay," I replied.

"You're welcome, Crane. I hope to see you all later on in good health and I wish you good fortune on your adventures." Crystal smiled.

"Now get Mike the hell out of my home before he breaks anything else." Crystal growled seconds after hearing a crash from behind her.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Mike! Let's go!" I yelled, getting Mike's attention.

Mike bolted out of the cave seconds after I got his attention. I followed right after him at a much more reasonable pace, with Amber and Nicolai behind me.

"Nick! You're the navigator, lead us to Goldenrod city please." I requested.

"Yup," Nicolai Accepted, walking to the front of our little pack.

After a few minutes walking in a straight line, Mike calmed down and slowed to the back of our group.  
The part of the forest we are in isn't the most glamorous of sights, and even though we were in a denser part of the forest we were walking a small path that I assumed other pokémon used. The bushes and thorns at our sides would occasionally get caught in my tail, which was extremely frustrating. Though Amber seemed to think it was funny.

"Stop laughing at me," I growled, Angrily pulling another stick out of my tail.

"I'm not laughing at you. I think we should change the subject... How good have you gotten at using moves?" Amber questioned.

"Decent. I've learned Flame charge, Protect, Takedown, and Iron Tail." I answered.

"Most people can only use four moves. So you're getting more used to living here." Amber Grinned.

"I guess so," I stated.

"What happened to Mike?" Nicolai asked, slowing down to walk beside us.

"Hmmm? Oh, Mike weird about walking next to people. He got alot of shit for it during Basic training." I explained.

"You're talking about this 'basic training' What is basic training?" Amber questioned

"Oh, it is a place Mike and I went to train and ready ourselves for the war," I answered.

"You were in the War?! How come you've never told us?" Amber blurted dumbfounded.

"Oh... I forgot that I came from another world and you don't know about the War." I laughed sheepishly.

"Of course we know about The Great War! I just want to know how you were in it, and if you were how are you so young!" Amber yelled, catching the attention of a few Pokémon in the area.

"No, I was going to fight in World War two, not World War One," Crane explained.

"Did I hear one of you fought in the War?" Someone said from behind us, making everyone in our pack jump. I looked back to see a young Shinx, staring at us.

"Yes. The Zorua and I both fought in a war, but I don't think-" I was explaining, but I was cut off by an old looking Luxray.

"Sam. What did I tell you about running off?" The Luxray growled at the Shinx.

"B-but dad they said that they fought in the War, like you did!" The Shinx exclaimed. The Luxray immediately turned his attention to us and marched up to us.

"You are too young to have fought in the War... What Division did you fight in? " The Luxray questioned.

"Both of us were in the 101st Airborne Divison," I answered nervously, I mean, he wasn't threatening us, but he was extremely intimidating.

"Never heard of it. What did you do?" The Luxray asked.

"We were paratroopers. We dropped behind enemy lines and weakened their defenses so that the Landing troops could take the beaches easier." Mike said, answering for me.

"What beach were you dropped at?" The Luxray asked.

"We were dropped at Normandy," I answered quickly.

"While I have no idea where 'Normandy' is... You are sure as hell not from the War. I was the commander of the only Paratrooper squad in existence... I am going to have to show you what happens to Mon' who use Stolen valor to get what they want." The Luxray growled, electricity snapping out of his fur.

"Shit!" Mike yelled, jumping to the side, just barely avoiding a stream of lightning.

Nicolai jumped up quickly to protect Amber from a bolt of electricity, Nicolai absorbing the energy harmlessly. Attempting to use Flame Charge, I ran towards the Luxray as fast as I could. The fire started gathering around me as I got closer and closer to the Luxray, I could feel the energy of the move swelling up inside me as I neared my target. I hit the Luxray with all the force I could, but I simply bounced off of him. The only damage that was apparent was that his fur where I hit him was slightly burnt.

"Ha! You say you fought in the war, but you can't even put substantial force into a simple Flame Charge!" The Luxray laughed, snapping a bolt of electricity at Nicolai with a flick of his tail. The bolt of energy collided with Nicolai and exploded, sending him into a tree.

"Oi Luxray! What's the reason you joined the war?" Mike yelled, somewhere behind the Luxray.

"Not the time Mike. I need some help here!" I yelled, looking over to Amber, who was busy helping Nicolai.

"Shut up Growlithe. I joined because I wanted to protect my family from the enemy!" The Luxray answered.

"Well, you're doing quite a shit job at it right now," Mike exclaimed.

The Luxray swiveled around to see Mike holding the young Shinx to the ground, his claws glowing with dark energy. The Shinx was Blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, seeming to think that Mike was playing. The Luxray lowered himself as a large amount of electricity began coursing through his fur.

"Now... What is the first rule of warfare?" Mike asked seriously, inching his claws closer to the Shinx's chest every time the Luxray tried to move closer.

"Win," The Luxray growled.

"Exactly. But, in war... does anyone really win?" Mike asked. At this point, I realized what Mike was doing and joined in the conversation.

"In war, there is very rarely a true winner. Both sides lose people, both sides suffer defeats." I answered for the Luxray.

The Luxray seemed to be surprised at my answer and loosened his stance slightly.

"What kind of technology wins wars?" The Luxray asked.

"Technology doesn't win wars, People do," I answered. The Luxray nodded and asked another question.

"What simple machine magnifies effort when the handle of this corkscrew is pulled up?"

"A lever," I answered.

"Which element is necessary for the formation of rust?" The Luxray asked.

"Oxygen," I answered, thoroughly confused at why the Luxray was asking me random questions.

"What is the process called when a solid transitions directly to a gas without becoming a liquid?"

"Sublimation... Why are you asking random questions?" I asked

"To distract you, idiots." The Luxray said, laughing.

"What?" Mike asked, right before a bolt of lightning slammed into his side. Throwing him away from the Shinx and knocking him out cold.

"I was just going to beat you up for Stolen Valor... But now that you threatened to kill my kit... Well, I think we all know what I'm going to do." The Luxray stated seriously. The Luxray turned back towards me and started walking at me, The energy coursing through his fur Popping and fizzling. I was completely frozen in one spot unable to react out of fear. The Luxray came face to face with me and raised one of his relatively massive paws. Energy started flowing to his paws as he drew his claws. The snapping and popping of the energy became more and more violent until it resembled gunfire, at that point, I was fearful for my life. The fear for my life and the gunfire-like sound of the energy started forcing flashes of me falling to the ground from 800 feet, mixed with flashes from when Mike and I tried to fight off Nazi's, only to fail and try and take out as many as we could with us via grenade. The smell of gunpowder filled my senses as my eyes started to water. At that point, not that I was paying any attention due to my own problems, The Luxray stopped charging up his paw and actually released the energy.

"Shit." The Luxray exclaimed.

"Daddy, why is the Growlithe crying? You said you weren't going to hurt noMon anymore," The young Shinx asked, skipping up to the Luxray.

"Sam, go home, Immediately. Tell your mom we are having some company over for lunch." The Luxray ordered to the child.

"Really?! Yaaay! New friends!" The Shinx yelled, sprinting off.

The Luxray walked over to Mike and picked him up in his maw and dropped him in front of Nicolai, who was now recovered from the bolt of energy except for a small limp.

"Are any of you hungry?" The Luxray asked, smiling.

"What?! Are you serious?! You just beat the shit out of us and now you're asking if were hungry?!" Nicolai yelled.

"Well... It seems that I have made a small mistake in thinking your friends were not involved with a war... I  _might_ have overlooked the fact that there could have been a war in a different region and I just didn't know about it." The Luxray stated sheepishly.

"He came from a place  _very_  far from here," Amber stated.

"Ah... I would like to extend my greatest apologies to you, would you like to come to eat?" The Luxray asked.

"No," Amber stated forcefully.

"Ah, well it doesn't seem like you have a choice unless you know how to calm a PTSD episode." The Luxray stated, looking over to me, which I was curled into a ball at this point weeping.


	2. New friends

**P** **lease excuse any historical inaccuracies.**

**I do not own Pokemon. That belongs to its respective owner.**

* * *

 

The Luxray picked up Crane and put him on his back telling Crane's pack to follow him, they had no choice but to follow, as Crane was already with him. The group came upon a small hovel in where the Luxray ushered them in. Inside was nicely lit with lightbulbs stolen from a nearby village and kept on by a battery, which was regularly charged by the Luxray. There was a table at the center, with a small cooking fire at the side and one bedroom at the back.

"What did you do this time?" A Houndoom asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"Well, ya see..." The Luxray stated, nodding his head to Crane, Who had calmed down slightly and stopped crying. Crane was still curled up in a ball and obvious evidence of him recently crying though.

"For fuck's sake, you overgrown feline! What in the distortion world is wrong with you? This is the fifth time you've brought someone to this house in the same shape!" The Hundoom roared, making the Luxray back up, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I thought they were trying to fake like they were in the war... Turns out, I forgot wars that could be happening on other continents." The Luxray stated.

"Well, Sam. Looks like you can sleep in daddy's side of the bed tonight." The Houndoom stated, tuning to the Shinx.

"Really?!" The Shinx yelled happily, jumping around in a circle.

"Yup, cause guess whos sleeping outside tonight?" The Houndoom growled, turning to the Luxray.

The Luxray nodded and looked at the floor sadly. When the Luxray finally realized that Crane was still on his back, he grabbed him and put him on the floor next to Mike.

"Well, the good thing is, it looks like your friend here is through the bulk of his episode. Which one of you is the boss of your group?" The Houndoom asked, looking over to Nicolai.

"Oh, I'm not the Boss... Crane is." Nicolai stated.

"Oh, you look the oldest, so I thought you were the boss. I'm guessing you're Crane then?" The Houndoom asked, looking to Mike.

"Ummm. No, he is." Mike stated, nodding to Crane.

"It is not advisable to have a mentally unstable Mon' as the boss of a group." The Houndoom said.

"That's what I told them," Crane mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Hmmm, I may have jumped to a conclusion. Are you a pack or a group?" The Houndoom questioned. After nobody answered, Nicolai sighed and stepped up in front of the Houndoom.

"We are a pack. Though I assume they don't know what the difference is." Nicolai answered.

"Ahhhh. Okay, then Crane WAS a good choice. People who've fought in a war make much better Alphas of a pack than they do Boss of a group." The Houndoom explained.

"What is the difference between an Alpha and a Boss?" Amber asked, confused.

"A boss sits back and tells others what to do, while an Alpha leads the pack and usually does the most work." The Houndoom stated.

"But, enough about that, I'm sure all of you are hungry." The Houndoom stated, urging them to sit at the table and eat some of the berries they had laid out.

Crane picked himself up and slowly moved over to the table, sitting down next to it. The rest of the pack followed him, also sitting at the table.

"I think we got off on the wrong paw... My name is Asger, what is yours?" The Luxray asked, extending a paw in a pseudo handshake gesture.

"Crane," Crane answered, extending his paw as well.

"You already seem to be getting better. That is a good sign." Asger stated, smiling.

Crane nodded and grabbed one of the berries in front of him.

"So what war did ya fight in?" The Shinx asked.

"World war two," Mike answered.

"World war two, what did y'all fight over?" Nicolai asked, now interested in the topic.

"We fought people called Natzis. They were trying to exterminate Jewish people and take over the world." Crane answered.

"Sounds like your usual group of baddies like team rocket, or magma." The Shinx stated.

"Last I heard they killed fifteen million people already," Crane stated. Everyone in the room fell silent.

"We were sent to soften the defenses on Normandy, so the invasion force could break through. We would be dropping behind enemy lines with virtually no backup until daybreak." Crane continued, as everyone except Mike looked at him in shock.

"It was a suicide mission. There was a two-thirds chance we would die before the assault even began." Mike stated.

"So, what was the outcome? Did your side win?" The Shinx asked.

"We... don't know," Crane answered, finishing an Oran berry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The Houndoom asked.

Crane thought about the answer for a second, deciding to lie.

"Our plane was shot out of the air, landing in the ocean. We woke up on this continent a month ago." Crane answered, Nicolai and Amber seemed to be disappointed with this answer, but stayed silent nonetheless.

"I see... Well, How do you think you are going to get back?" Asger asked.

"I don't think I will. I want to stay here, away from the war," Crane stated.

"Why?" Asger questioned.

"Amber has pretty much been my best friend through this... She persuaded me to stay," Crane admitted.

"Ah, I see," Asger stated, Finishing his food. Soon after, Everyone was finished with their food.

"While I would love to stay, we have some traveling to do," Nicolai stated, urging us to leave.

"Okay, well, good luck on your travels!" The Hundoom stated happily.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Crane stated, getting up and heading out of the home with his pack behind him. Nicolai walked up to the front of the pack again to make sure they went the right way and Mike lingered in the back, as he usually did.

"So... What really happened?" Amber asked, walking up next to Crane.

"I told you," Crane answered.

"It was obvious you were lying. What really happened?" Amber insisted.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" Crane sighed.

"Yup," Amber affirmed.

"I told you that I came from a different world... I just didn't tell you how I got here." Crane Began

"We were almost at our drop point in Normandy when our plane was hit, we were forced to jump early. I dropped straight into enemy fire, I somehow survived, only being knocked out for a brief time. Mike found me and started dragging me to a safe location, when I woke up he gave me my weapon and we started heading to what I assumed was a rallying point. Instead, we were ambushed by Nazi forces. There were too many for us to take on and as they approached to try and take us out, we took an explosive and...tried to take as many of them as we could with us." Crane divulged, almost tripping on a stick because he was lost in thought.

"How did you survive?" Nicolai asked, butting into the conversation.

"We... Didn't," Crane answered, earning confused and concerned looks from the two.

"That's how I met Arceus," Crane stated, becoming more distant as he thought about it.

"Oh..." Amber said, going silent.

For a few hours of walking, everyone was only sound was the whistling of the wind and the crunching of sticks and leaves under their paws.

The scenery changed quickly as they moved forward, The dense forest ending abruptly to give way to a path. The pack stayed behind some bushes, not wanting to give away their location to any trainers.

"Did it really take that long just to get to the path?" Amber whined.

"No, we were heading parallel to the path we took before. I just wanted to see how close we are." Nicolai explained, sticking his head through a bush to see what was on the path.

"We are a little way farther than where we stopped before," Nicolai said, backing out of the bush and back into the safety of the forest.

"Can we stop here? My paws hurt," Mike whined, sitting down.

"We can take a small break, but I don't think we should stay." Crane chimed in.

"Finally," Amber sighed flopping down on the grass. Nicolai nodded and laid down calmly.

"Why can't we sleep?" Mike asked, laying down.

"Last time we wanted to sleep near here... Things didn't really go that great," Nicolai explained.

"You got that right," Amber stated.

Mike shrugged and closed his eyes, trying to sleep anyway. Crane sighed and stuck his head through the bush, looking for anything interesting. When Crane stuck his head out, he saw the same family with the Zoroark that he saw when they tried to go to Goldenrod before sitting on a bench opposite of his hiding spot. The Zoroark noticed Crane and started walking towards him, waving to the family in a "Be right back" gesture. Crane sighed and stepped out from the bush, meeting the Zoroark at the edge of the path.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here little one. I thought you would be back to your owner by now... Did the Shinx run off again?" The Zoroark asked, smiling.

"No she never ran off in the first place, we don't have a master," Crane explained.

"Oh, You're wild Pokémon acting like you're owned so you don't get caught... Smart," The Zoroark praised.

"Why are you back here?" Crane asked.

"We walk this path once a week for any Pokémon to catch, We are actually gonging to the Runes of Alph in a few days" The Zoroark explained, pointing behind her to the family.

"The Runes of Alph eh?... Do you think I could tag along?" Crane asked, already starting to think about what to say to his pack.

"Sure... If you're fine with staying with a kid that loves hugs and being in a pokéball," The Zoroark stated.

"Trust me, I'm used to clingy kids, so she will be no problem. But I don't think I'm going to be good with staying in a Pokéball." Crane explained, thinking about what Keil said about pokéballs.

"Okay, One second. let me write something that explains that you want to go with us, but don't want to stay in a pokéball." The Zoroark stated, getting out a box with a glowing blue screen.

"Okay, I'm going to go do something, I'll be right back," Crane stated, turning back to the forest and going through the bush. Crane pushed through the bush, everyone was asleep except Amber, who was woken up by Crane entering.

"Hey, Amber. I thought I said we weren't sleeping." Crane stated, looking around at the sleeping group.

"Psh, we've been walking all day, We deserve some sleep," Amber admitted, stretching. Crane nodded.

"Okay, when the rest wake up, I want Yall to the cave that we were in when... that stuff... happened. I'm going to head over to Goldenrod and scout around, should take about a week." Crane explained.

"Wha-... A Week?" Amber stated surprised.

"Yup, just don't argue with me, please. I'm the Alpha remember? I know what I'm doing... Kinda." Crane Half-laughed.

"Okay, Crane... I trust you. Just... Don't hurt yourself." Amber stated sweetly. Crane smiled and nodded, walking out of the hiding spot to see the Zoroark waiting for him were she was standing before.

"I'm ready to go," Crane stated, walking up to the Zoroark. The Zoroark nodded and waved for Crane to follow her to the family of two.

As Crane reached the Father and the little girl, the Zoroark handed her light-box to the Father, who smiled and handed it down to the girl. The Little girl's eyes lit up in excitement. She reached into her bag and grabbed a Black and yellow Pokéball, skipping up to Crane and kneeled down to him, holding out the ball. Crane just stared at the ball, not knowing what the hell to do.

"Go on, it won't hurt you." The girl encouraged. Crane looked at the Zoroark, confused at what he had supposed to do.  
The Zoroark seemed suprised at first but answered anyway.

"Sorry, I forgot you are wild and don't know how a Pokéball works. Just hit the little button." The Zoroark explained.

Crane put his paw to the button, and his vision turned to white as he was sucked into the pokéball. Inside the Pokeball was a rather large room, with a bed and shelves holding many things, from simple toys to books. The room was extremely warm and seemed to be themed about fire types, as there were a fireplace and a small Pit of lava just behind Crane. Crane, as many an intelligent would do, tried to jump away quickly. This didn't work out for Crane, as he accidentally slipped into the pit instead, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his body. Though when he opened his eyes, he was unharmed, warmth wasn't even that bad, it was actually comforting. Though Nicolai did say that Fire-types actually enjoyed lava baths, Crane Didn't believe him until now. After relaxing in the Lava for a few seconds, Crane heard a ding. And after a shuffling noise, he was cast out of the ball and back into the real world.

"Okay, Welcome to the family!" The Man stated patting him on the head.

"Oh! You should meet the other members of the Family!" The Girl squealed, Grabbing a Pokéball from her dad's belt.

"Wait... I should name you... Your name should be... Blaze!" The girl stated happily.

The little girl tossed the Pokéball, after a flash of light, A Snivy seemed to appear where the light hit the ground.

"Nagini, This is Blaze! He's going to be joining us!" The little girl Exclaimed happily

"Blaze." Crane sighed, not really happy with the name.

"Yea, Blaze... what's your preferred name? .You're a Growlithe aren't you? Very rare and evolves into a pseudo-legendary." Nagini said, seeming to inspect Crane.

"Yup, my real name is Crane," Crane answered keeping a close eye on the Snivy.

"And you're a male, good," Nagini stated, winking at Crane and walking to the little girl, sitting next to her and tapping a spot on the ground with her pseudo-hands, wanting Crane to sit next to her. Crane shook his head no, to the disappointment of the Snivy. After a few seconds of waiting Crane looked to the side to see a yellow spot in the bushes, upon squinting his eyes, Crane saw Nicolai. His face was twisted with a multitude of emotions; outrage, disgust, but most of all: Betrail. He stomped back into the bushes, Crane's heart sunk as he realized Nicolai was most likely going to tell the rest of the pack. The Girl grabbed another ball of her dad's belt and got ready to toss it, but Crane rushed to the forest, much to the surprise of the family.

Crane burst through the bush just in time, seeing Nicolai almost reaching Mike and Amber. Crane sprinted and tackled Nicolai to the ground and through another bush, out of sight of the rest of the pack.


End file.
